huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola/Quotes
Cutscenes Meeting Jessie * "Hey lover! Just got in a couple days ago. Missed you!" * *giggles* "Of course! What was I thinking? I'm sorry honey, won't happen again." * "How've you been my darling? Staying out of trouble?" * *giggles* "Sooo, I take it work is good?" * "Ugh...Where do I start?" * "Ahhhh, I'd love too..." * "Yeah, I've got an early day tomorrow. I just stopped in for a second." * "Raincheck. I'll call you later this week; girls night out, all the way." * "Love you baby! Mwah!" Meeting Lola Greeting Morning *''"Come to get your morning pick-me-up as well?"'' *''"And how are we doing this morning?"'' Afternoon *"So good to see you again." *"Hello! This is a pleasant surprise." Evening * "Hello, handsome/beautiful." *''"Good evening."'' *''"Hey! Imagine running into you here!"'' Night *''"Hi! Come, sit down with me."'' *''"Great, you're here!"'' *''"Oh, hi! I'm glad you showed up."'' Leaving Morning *"Be seeing you." *''"Have a good day."'' Afternoon *''"I'll talk to you later, then?"'' *''"Bye!"'' Evening *''"Have a good evening."'' *''"Alright then."'' *''"Take care of yourself."'' Night *''"Fair enough. Night."'' *''"Sleep well."'' Questions Player's Questions Before Asking *"What's cooking, good lookin'?" *''"Yes?"'' *''"Ask me something about myself!"'' Answering *''"You haven't? Well, my full name Lola Rebrite."'' *''"What kind of question is that? D cup if you really have to know."'' *''"I'm twenty-four. Don't you know it's not polite to ask a lady's age?"'' *"Baby blue! Just like my work uniform!" *"My birthday is February twenty-third. Don't forget!" *''"I graduated with a four year degree in business administration."'' *''"Spring, without a doubt. Everything is so colorful and lively."'' *''"I enjoy visiting the cafe just about every morning. It's my little ritual."'' Already Asked *''"I believe I've already mentioned that to you..."'' *''"You may have already asked me that..."'' *''"I seem to remember answering that quiestion before.."'' Lola's Questions Before Asking *''"I just had a really good question in my head...shit...Wait! Got it!"'' *''"Alright, answer me this..."'' *''"Mind if I ask you a question?"'' *''"Not to put you on the spot, but I wanna know something..."'' *''"Oh, this is gonna be fun. I'm gonna quiz you!"'' *''"Hmmm...I wonder if you've been paying attention..."'' Correct Answer *''"You're just like me! My future plans is what keeps me going every day."'' *''"That's what I like to hear! Where are people's ambitions these days?"'' *''"I knew ir! I can't blame you though, I do look good in the uniform."'' *''"That's right! Few people understand the power of starting the day in the right frame of mind."'' *''"Good job!"'' *''"You have a pretty good solid memory."'' *''"That's good! There aren't too many good men/women that show that kind of commitment anymore."'' Wrong Answer *''"That's true, that's true. You can't deny that."'' *''"Mmmm, to each their own."'' *''"Ahhhh..."'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts * "What a nice thing for you to do. Thanks!" * "Awww, that's so sweet of you." * "Thank you so much!" * "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, honestly." * "Oh, really? I love to bake!" * "Thanks! This will come in handy." Accepting "Loved" Gifts *"Excellent! We'll have to play sometime." *"Nooooo...how did you know!?" *"Oh-ho, what's this? Are you challenging me?" Accepting "Unique" Gifts * "Are you sure? This is amazing!" * "Wow! You really are something else, you know that?" * "I have always wanted one of these!" Rejecting Gifts *''"It's really nice, but I just don't think it's for me. Sorry!"'' *"No thanks, this isn't really my style." *"Uhhhh...perhaps somebody else can enjoy this more?" Food Accepting Breakfast * "Oh boy, you've discovered my weakness!" * "I could have Breakfast for EVERY meal, I swear!" * "Mmmm, damn, that's the good stuff!" Accepting Fruit * "Delicious! You couldn't ask for a better snack." * "Mmmm, so juicy!" * "Where did you get this? It's so good!" Rejecting Food * "I'm afraid I have to pass on that." * "Heh. Sorry, I'm kind of a picky eater." * "No thank you." When Full * "Really, I couldn't eat another bite." * "My stomach is a little upset right now..." * "Not right now." When Hungry * "Hey, I'm sorry, but can we grab a bite? I'm starving." * "I have to go get something inside me...Food, I mean." * "I'm feeling a little lightheaded. I should eat something." Alcohol Accepting Drink *''"Cheers!"'' *"Oh, wow. I like that." *"For me? Thanks!" Rejecting Drink *"A bit too early for me..." *"That's quite alright." When Drunk *'"'I'm tapping out...but don't let me stop you." *"I better quit while I'm ahead..." *"I think I'm at my limit for tonight." When Hungry *''"I need to think about getting something to eat first."'' *"Not on an empty stomach. I learned that the hard way..." *"Oh, thank you, but I need to eat first." Before Sex * "Drop 'em! Let's see what you've got!" *"I'm all yours. Come and get me..." *''"Well...you got a half-naked woman in your bedroom. Now what?"'' After Sex *''"I had a really good time last night. Feel free to invite me out again anytime."'' *''"Morning. Sleep well?"'' *''"I think I'm still a little sore from last night..."'' Date Matching Four/Five Tokens * "You're good!" * "Excellent!" * "Ahhh!" * "Hahahaha!" * "Impressive!" Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "Don't be a dick!" * "What's the matter with you?" * "That's not funny!" Giving a Date Gift *"Wonderful!" *"I absolutly love it!" *"Really? Are you sure?" *"You didn't have to!" Rejecting a Date Gift Completing Date *"I'm glad I decided to join you. It was a fun date." Completing Night Date *"I'm tired. Maybe i'll just stay over tonight. Is that okay...?" *"Sooo... this outfit is starting to get uncomfortable. Maybe you can help me out of it...?" *"Well... the night isn't over yet. Maybe we could continue this somewhere... else?" Failing Date * "If you're going to ask a girl out you should at least be prepared." * "I really think I should just be going now." Pre-Date Quotes Accepting a Date *"I was about to ask you the same! Shall we?" *"Mmm.. Okay! Sounds great!" *"No thanks... just kidding!" *"When? Right now? Uh.. Sure!" *"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." Full Inventory *Ice Rink- "You could say I've been around the rink a few timesin my day. I'll give you some tips." *Vinnie's Resturant- *Corkscrew Carnival- "Thanks for taking me out. The carnival is a neat idea." *Hot Spring- "Aaahhh...this is so relaxing. Jab me if I start to doze off." Huniecam Studio Quotes When Recruited: *''"Wonderful!"'' When Hired: *''"A girl's gotta live."'' When Checking On Her Profile: *''"Do I look okay?"'' *''"Well hello!"'' *''"Hows it going?"'' When Giving An Item: *''"Interesting."'' *''"Thank you."'' When Asking Her To Work: *''"No trouble."'' *''"Smart move."'' *''"You betcha!"'' When Completing A Task: *''"What's next?'' *''"Complete."'' *''"Job's done."'' When Stressed/Building is Full: *''"Slight Problem."'' *''"Uhh.. Sorry."'' Category:Quotes